


leaving, left

by dande (Kess)



Series: interiority [4]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, set between the first and second game, the three ladies boyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/dande
Summary: Now reduced to two





	leaving, left

This small room is a world. Four walls, piles of sheet music, cans of preserved whale meat, and a piano. It is all I need anymore. She is gone- she is gone and there is nothing left to do. Spirited away in the arms of a not-quite traitor. 

The morning comes, rare sunlight slipping in through the shutters like knives through flesh. The dust motes dance like she used to, in her pyjamas, laughing wild and free as she only did in the comfort of her home, alone with us. The Ladies Boyle Three. Now reduced to two. Perhaps she has learned to laugh, wherever she is. Or perhaps the rats have come for her, scores of teeth through cloth and skin, muscle, sinew, bone. Perhaps she is no more.

I will not know. This room is all I have. This room, this empty hearth, and the light of a piano, dust settling on its unused keys.


End file.
